Blood and Lightning
by Guardian of Ice
Summary: Semi-self insertion. A girl thrown into the world of demons and darkness tries to get around with the help of the gang. But what happens when Sesshoumaru gets involved?


Blood and Lightning  
Ehehe... Semi-self-insertion-ness.... So yeah. We'll see. This should be fun. Please, review. Flame or not, just please review.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The week came and went like a breeze.. One carrying a foul smell.' Thought the redhead as she pulled open the door to her bedroom, green eyes glaring daggers at the floor that just refused to die simply because it never lived in the first place. A deep sigh parted her lips, and she let her shoulders slump and her backpack slide off her shoulders and to the floor with a heavy thud, for the moment forgotten. A glance at the clock to her right told her that it was only four-thirty... And it was friday night.  
  
Of course, she'd spend it alone. Her mother worked all the time; having to work extra long hours just to pay all the bills; and her father was dead. Simple as that. Friends? Few and far between. Most of them were always too busy for more than the occasional phone call or conversation in the hallways at school, but now and again she'd get to spend more than five minutes at a time with them.   
  
'Heh.... Major social achievement right there..' She mused, a smirk playing across her tired features. Sliding a hand through shoulder-length firey-tinted hair, she let herself fall backwards onto her bed and at the same time let her eyes be drawn to the lake outside her house. The sun was still shining quite brightly in the sky, casting brilliant reflections upon the moving and rippling surface of the water.  
  
But from another direction, seemingly from nowhere, dark clouds were forming and beginning to billow... Right over the lake. Kori blinked stupidly for a moment, her moment of tranquility ruined by a sudden thunderstorm? She took in a breath, meaning to sigh again, but it caught in her throat. What was it that she had just smelled in the air...?  
  
Leaning a little further out the window and pressing her thin fingers a little harder on the sill, she took another breath, half closing her eyes to concentrate.. She knew that smell.. But she was shaken from her thought by a sudden flash of...pink lightning? Now, this just didn't make sens-But there it was again! No.. It wasn't in the right type of pattern to be lightning.. It looked like ENERGY that she'd seen in some cartoons she'd used to watch when she was younger...  
  
Now sitting on her butt on the floor next to her bed, having tumbled backwards from the shock of the flash, Kori made up her mind quickly: She wanted a closer look.   
  
Hopping back up onto her bed, she balanced herself carefully and professionally before simply launching herself from the window, landing on the ground some ten feet below. Hissing from the crack her ankles and knees made, she hurriedly straightened and dusted herself off before tilting her head up and staring at the sky.   
  
Hanging very low over the lake, so low that if one were in a tree they would seemingly only have to reach out and grab for it, was a huge mass of ominous black nothingess. It was illuminated every few seconds by another crackle or sizzle of the pink stuff, energy or lightning or whatever it was, and each uproar of light caused a huge parting in the waters below. Kori just stared, open-mouthed, letting the increasing winds toss her clothes and hair about as she stood frozen.  
  
Still, she couldn't place that smell... it was a little coppery... and it made those danger bells ring in her mind. She made as if to turn for the house again, when the winds picked up further, and she had to close her eyes to keep her focus. Taking deep breaths, she just let herself drop to her knees; something in her mind telling her to make herself small and do it quick.  
  
Suddenly, she heard shouts. Male shouts. And the clang of metal. Swords? What the hell was going ON?! But it sounded so distant.. No, it was getting closer... and closer.... Finally, her eyes shot open.  
  
There, some odd fifty feet in front of her, were two people fighting with swords. Though from one look she knew they were not ordinary people. One was clad in an all red outfit, and he had very light colored hair... silver, or maybe white.. He was barefoot.. and had.....DOG EARS?! Her head began to shake on it's own, body giving it's own automatic 'hell no' before her mind had even registered the whole thing.  
  
The other man, though, was dressed in a white outfit with some type of armor on, with some furry thing draped over his shoulder... At the time, though, the two were moving too fast for her to see.  
  
Then, Kori was aware of eyes upon her. Several sets of eyes. Managing to pry her own eyes from the odd-looking men with swords who were moving way too fast and who were playing with lightning, she locked them onto a set of four other people. Or rather, three people and a... fox..thing.  
  
There was a girl with raven-colored hair and a school uniform on, with dark eyes. Very very wide, and locked right onto her as if she'd never seen anything like her in her whole life. Then, there was another man. For a moment, her brain functioned normally, just long enough to add, 'Hey, he's CUTE!', before it went back to its analysis. He wore a blue robe, and had a very important-looking staff with him. Around his left hand was a type of glove, almost, and a string of beads? And of course, another pair of wide eyes, just kind of boring into her.  
  
Next was a very attractive woman, pale features and a black bodysuit of sorts, with a huge thing that looked curiously like a boomerang to the tenth power strapped to her back. This woman was going along with her friends and giving her the fish eyes, just staring away. Kori was sure if they didn't stop soon, she'd melt. She shifted her eyes to the smallest member of the party, the fox-boy-thing, and instead of staring at her, he blinked stupidly, jabbing the man in the robe with a finger.  
  
"Say something already! Miroku! Kagome? SANGO!" The boy whispered a little too loudly, before simply just sinking his teeth into the man's left arm, and looking satisfied to hear him yelp.  
  
All the while, Kori just stared, again open-mouthed. Where. The. Hell. WAS. SHE?! She slowly let her head turn, seeing that there wasn't a single building within miles. Nothing but trees and open space. Her mind ran at a million miles an hour, trying to comprehend what had just happened, when she felt something warm on her shoulder. Her head jerked to the right, and she looked up into the face of the girl in the school uniform.  
  
"Uhm...Hi.." The girl began. It was obvious she was a little bit confused by something, but she didn't know what. Kori blinked at her, giving her a "can't-you-see-I'm-CONFUSED-here?!-" look, but it failed, and the girl continued to speak.  
  
"My name is Kagome... These are my friends, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou." For each name, she pointed to the person that matched it. Kori followed Kagome's finger with her eyes, which were now dull. She had confused herself to no end, and the only thing she knew now: she wasn't in Nebraska anymore.  
  
But Kagome turned and pointed again, to the boy in the red outfit... Who was now limping towards them.   
  
"And that's Inuyasha. "  
  
Miroku got to his feet now, and made his way over to Kori, going slowly in case this new person was dangerous, and knelt a couple feet away from her. He could tell by the look on her face that she was indeed quite confused. He opened his mouth to say something when Kori finally spoke...  
  
"...How...did I get here?" she spoke slowly, staring at all of them, and watching Inuyasha approach, panting and leaning on his sword. That smell.... Her eyes grew wide and she pointed at Inuyasha, whose red clothes were apparently stained a darker shade by the blood that had soaked its way into the front and back of it. THAT was what she smelled!  
  
Kagome glanced to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Then Kagome shrugged, and Inuyasha blinked at Kori.  
  
"Where'd SHE come from? She looks like she came from...." he let his sentence hang, taking a couple sniffs at the air.  
  
"She smells kind of like it, too. But not from the same place as Kagome. " Inuyasha leaned on the Tetsusaiga, looking quite pleased with his sense of smell. Kori, on the other hand, was still waiting for her question to be answered. Suddenly, she felt something on her neck. Something was talking to her?  
  
"Young lady, why not tell us how you got here... It'll save us a lot of trouble."   
  
Kori just blinked, unable to find the source of the voice. Sango rolled her eyes, and Inuyasha made a swatting motion at the side of his neck, suggesting she do the same. She did so, finding that she hit... A tiny man. This was just too much... As the tiny man fell to the ground, Miroku urged her to begin talking with a few motions of his hand. Shifting uncomfortably with all of them staring at her, Kori slowly began to speak, stammering a little.  
  
"I w-was just sitting on my bed, and out of nowhere this black cloud only covered the area of the lake by my house appeared.... T-this stuff.. like.. I don't know... it LOOKED like lightning, but it was pink and it didn't feel or smell or move like lightning was all over the place... And it smelled like blood.... And then it got windy, and I closed my eyes. And when I opened them, I was here...."  
  
Taking a deep breath after having said that all at once, Kori lowered her eyes, not liking the feel of all those eyes on her. Then, that tiny male voice piped up again.  
  
"Pink lightning... Could that be the energy from Sesshoumaru's sword?" Kori glanced down to see the man sitting on her knee, looking expectantly to the others.  
  
Miroku, who had his eyes closed during Kori's little explanation, nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps the conditions of the youki and the swords and just the timing were enough to create some kind of a portal and bring her here.."  
  
Kori lifted her eyes to Kagome, who was shifting her eyes from Miroku to the tiny man, obviously not happy with all of this.  
  
"But if she's from the other world, we definitely can't leave her here, or anywhere around here. She doesn't know ANYTHING.." Kagome looked to Sango, who blinked a couple times, and nodded, giving Kori a sympathetic look.  
  
"Exactly. She doesn't know ANYTHING. That's why we should keep it that way. Bringing in a new person'd mess everything up! Geez, Kagome, sometimes I wonder if you have a brain at all.." Inuyasha huffed, folding his arms and twitching his ears.  
  
Kagome growled, and looked to Miroku and Sango and even Shippou for backup. Kori, meanwhile, was trying to soak all this in. She was stuck in a completely different world? With strangers? And... people that weren't even human? Wait... Speaking of not human...  
  
"Where's that other guy..... The one.. er.... Inuyasha was fighting?" Kori finally spoke again, breaking into the agrument and earning herself a glare from Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. You saw the energy from his sword, right? That's probably what brought you here." Inuyasha muttered, obviously not too happy about having to explain anything pertaining to his not-so-loveable brother. Kori gave another nod. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulder. She blinked to find that it was Miroku. He smiled warmly, and spoke softly, so Inuyasha couldn't hear.  
  
"We'll get him to change his mind; don't worry. We won't leave you here." With that, he let go of her.  
  
Kori smiled a little, for the first time in what felt like days, and nodded slowly.   
  
Maybe this wouldn't be SO bad after all..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soo... Yeah. Please please pleassseeeee...... Review. I will be SAD if you don't. It's like.... 1:54 AM. Please?! 


End file.
